zoom_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Hippos Happy Fun
Chapter 1: Happy Hippo Happy Fun Madeline and Brooklyn see an ad for Happy Hippos happy Fun. They ask Matt if they can go and Matt says “No! Go ask Kaleigh” My name is Sierra, I like to dance Chapter 2: OK, we can go Song: “I know my shapes“ by Try-fecta Trifecta Somwtimes When I”m feelin down I take out my crayons and draw a clown It’s easy when you know your shaoes A simple thing to do And when I look at my clown I don’t feel blue It looks just like a clown I know my shapes Oh yes I do I know my shapeS And you can too I know my Shapes Oh yes I do I know my shapes and I’ll show you There’s a circle And an oval a Rectangle and Square Can you add a Triangle? You’re aleready there Anyone who does it It’s easy to try All you have to do is know your shapes I know my shapes! - Madeline and Brooklyn come up to Kaleigh and Brooklyn says “Kaleigh, dinga ding ding Happy Hippos Happy Fun”. Kaleigh says “No” Meanwhile when everyone is asleep, Madeline says “Estuardo, Pablo, Buzz, Brooklyn Dead”. Caroline asks “Huh?’ Brooklyn says “Go to Jappy Jippo Happy Fun” then Mike says “OK, we can go!” Chapter 3: Are we there yet The ZOOMers leave zoomland in their big blue car. Brooklyn asks “Daw Daw there yet?” And Alisa, who’s driving, says “No!”. Madeline asks “We go to Toys R Us?” and Shing-Ying says “No”. Suddenly, the Big Blue Car goes on fire and the ZOOMers have to stay in a hotel. Transitions- A kid is dressed as a pricness, smells a purple rose, and says “Purple!” CHAPTER 4: The Ticket Booth The next day, the ZOOMers are finally at Happy Hippos Happy fun and Alisa is tired of driving the Big Blue Car. Once they get there, they go into the ticket booth, the Ticket Lady puts Mike in the Happy Hippos play centre, while Kaleigh and Matt are put into the Adults section and Shing-Ying is put in jail Chapter 5: the Violent Walk-Arounds Estuardo and Brooklyn go into the Meet and Greet area, where Madeline accidentally pulls off the Happy Hippos’ heads from their costumes. Brooklyn screams. Then a parade starts, the Happy Hippos have blood come out of their ears. Chapter 6: Happy Hippo History Brooklyn and Madeline watch a documentary on Charles M. Davidson, the creator of Happy Hippos. Mentioned is the films “Hiptaisa (1940)” and “PinHippio (1940)”. Chapter 7: The Hippocoaster The ZOOMers go on the Hippocpaster. After the ride, Caroline is relieved. But Madeline and Brooklyn are still riding Chapter 8: Buttercup’s 70s Disco Kaleigh and Matt are at Buttercup’s 70s disco, where millions of grownups are dancing, they decide to join in Chapter 9: Nametags Brooklyn and Madeline pass Nametags at the gift shop. Madeline goes through the naMes and comes upon “Madeleine“. a girl named Madeleine says “Mommy, my name‘s On here!” Chapter 10: New Years every day Matt and Kaleigh come upon SunBeam’s New Year celebration, where it’s New Years every day. A violin player says “Welcome to SunBeam’s new year celebration, here we go again. 3-2-1” confetti and balloons come out and everyone says “Happy New Year” Chapger 11: the Bouncy Bounce Brooklyn and Madeline are at the Bouncy Bounce. Chapter 12: Escape from Happy Hippos Play centre Shing-Ying is released, while Mike and the other kids attempt to get out of the Happy Hippo Play Centre. Chapter 13: the end Kaleigh says it’s time to go home, but Madeline and Brooklyn are gone. Meanwhile, Richelle Pluto and Ann Borgquist go to the hospital so Madeline and Brooklyn can both be born